Pokémon- DVR #7
by H. Haku
Summary: 7th episode-series: New year's celebration through Guren Town (Cinnabar Island)!


# Pokémon- Ep. Series #7

Down Victory Road

## Episode 25: AS THE YEAR COMES TO A CLOSE…

Narrator: "Last time, our heroes were sent other dimensions because of Cid's stupid mistake. Now they're finally back home, just in time for the New Year! They're on their way to the Xanadu Nursery, where they plan to party with some friends…" 

"Hello, hello?" Alana cheerfully stepped into the large greenhouse. 

"It's too bad Bill had to get back to his work. Hey, anyone here?" Cid called out as the rest followed. 

"It's us!" Celina shouted. "Satsuki and Alana!" 

"Oh!" A pretty girl with long purple hair appeared. "Celina! Alana! Cid!" 

"Florinda!" The two girls ran to greet her. 

"Cid, it's good to see you!" A young man with light brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes came up, taking his apron off. "And you brought guests." 

"Wow, Potter, you've grown!" Alana immediately popped in front of him, a flirty smile on her face. "Do you think I changed a bit?" 

"Umm…" He stepped back nervously. 

"Come on!" Celina dragged Alana away. "He's taken!" 

"What does **_that_** mean?" Florinda defended. 

"Hi, I'm Tracey Sugimori!" He came up and started talking with Potter.

"I am Tenaki Otoshi." The kendo introduced himself. 

"This is a great place for grass Pokémon to enjoy, so feel free to let them out!" Florinda told her friends. 

"Ivy-saur! Saur! Saur! Ivy, ivy-saur!" A Pokémon's voice came from the bushes. 

Celina froze at the sound. Alana stared at her curiously, and Florinda stepped up. 

"There's…something familiar about that Pokémon…" She answered as the Ivysaur came out and stared at her back. She slowly pulled a Pokéball from her belt and held it up. "Ivysaur, do you remember your old Pokéball? Did you miss me?" 

"Wow!" Tracey came up as the Ivysaur ran up and rubbed its head against her leg. "It's that Bulbasaur you let go to evolve back in Lavender Town!" 

"Really?" Alana peered over at it. "It evolved into Ivysaur!" 

"This Ivysaur appeared in Pallet Town one day." Potter explained. "I decided to care for it here until its owner could find it. I'm glad it's back with its trainer." 

"Bulbasa- I mean, Ivysaur!" Celina leaned down and hugged her Pokémon. "I missed you, too!" 

"This is great." Otoshi crossed his arms, smiling. "A lot of times Bulbasaur won't find their trainers when they leave for the Mysterious Garden to evolve." 

"Now you have one more Pokémon to add to your Pokédex!" Cid grinned. 

"Gloom, gloom!" A Gloom came up. 

"This is the Oddish my mom gave you!" Celina recognized it immediately. "You raised it well!" 

"You really have a knack for identifying Pokémon that have evolved!" Potter complimented. "Florinda worked hard to raise that Oddish."

"I want to evolve it into a Vileplume soon." She added. "But I want to wait until I show it a little more love." 

"You can never love a Pokémon too much!" Tracey cited. "I got that from your mom, Celina! She's pretty cool…" 

"Hey, we were making New Year's preparations before you came, so why don't we all work together and finish it?" Potter suggested. 

* * * * * *

### The seven of them hurried around the greenhouse, putting banners and Pokémon decorations everywhere for a New Year's Eve party. May had arrived and was helping them. 

"It's great, the four of us being together for the New Year!" Alana smiled. 

"Yeah, Pokémon training makes it hard to keep in touch…" Celina struggled with the machine that would let down thousands of cherry blossom-shaped confetti. "This _sakura _confetti will be let down from the minute the clock strikes twelve!" 

"You've really gone all out this year with decorations!" May carried some paper over to Florinda. "A nice teenage party is just what we need to celebrate!" 

"Do you think the giant movie screen was too much?" Florinda was a constant worrier, and she rubbed her chin as she looked over to the guys that were setting up a giant screen in the middle of the greenhouse. "It really stands out…" 

"It's fine!" Cid reassured her, bringing some wires over to Tracey. "We'll get to see the countdown over in Tokyo and Yamabuki City…" He thought to himself for a second. "And in Celadon, Erika's going to host the countdown!" 

"We'll get to watch the countdowns in style!" Tracey wiped his hands and smiled. 

"Make sure there isn't too much confetti!" Potter warned. "It's going to be hard to clean it all up…" He finished setting the clock on the confetti-thrower. 

"This is a really nice greenhouse…" Otoshi had Marowak out, as usual, helping him with the setting up of the huge T.V. screen. 

It was nighttime when they finished making preparations, and some more teens from Pallet Town had been invited. They were all glad to see Celina and Alana, and they exchanged greetings as they came in. Cid, Tracey, and Potter continued to run around making sure everything was ready. Pokémon were scattered about everywhere, most of them grass types. 

"It's eleven thirty!" Florinda announced to the large group. 

**"Here in Celadon City," **The woman on the big screen said. **"The famous gym leader Erika is holding one of the biggest countdowns ever at her gym. From the top of the dome shaped building they have crafted a large pole and a Pokéball at the top. When the clock nears midnight, the ball with drop at the exact second New Year's is here!" **

** **

****"Wow, it looks like Celadon City's going to have fun!" May chirped. 

"The music is too loud!" Potter shouted over the booming stereos placed in several areas around the glass building. "I can't here you!" 

"What song is this?!" Tracey was standing in front of one of the stereos, thinking. 

"The re-mix of the theme song to the Pokémon movie!" Alana sang along. "_Tatoe hinonaka mizunonaka kusanonaka…" _

_ _

__"Great party!" One kid shouted to Florinda. 

"Hmm…" Celina squeezed Marril and Marril-Mew and Ivysaur stayed at her side as she looked around the greenhouse. "Hey, Alana, where's Otoshi and my older brother?" 

"I saw them leave or something!" She yelled back. "_Masara taunni sayonara, bai-bai!_" She continued to sing the J-pop song. 

"I wonder why…" She said aloud to the Pokémon. 

Outside, Otoshi was looking at the stars with Marowak and Cid. He was deep in thought, while Cid continued to talk to him. 

"I heard all about the whole Christmas night thing between Celina and Tracey." He told the kendo. "Is it…bothering you?" 

"Bothering me? No." Otoshi crossed his arms. "I can't let that little incident get in my way of Pokémon training, right Marowak?" It nodded. "They're my friends, and being jealous about it is just going to tear us all apart. I have my friendship to worry about." 

"……" Cid stared at him through his big goofy glasses. "It's great that you look at it with such a mature perspective!" 

"These mountains here…" He looked around. "These paths lead to the Indigo Stadium, where the Regional Championships will be held." He turned to Marowak. "I have decided-" ****

** **

****"Oh, Otoshiiiii!" Alana jumped up out of nowhere and interrupted him. She kissed him quickly on his lips, smiling. "Everyone's asking about you! All the girls want to give you a New Year's kiss, so I beat them to it!" She turned away and kissed Cid. "You, too, Siduko!" 

"Tell me what you were going to later!" A few girls dragged Cid back into the greenhouse shaking with the loud music. 

"Come on, you dumb kendo!" Alana smiled and grabbed Otoshi's hand. "It's almost midnight!" 

Cid was getting drunk again, surrounded by girls and reeking like sake, that famous Japanese alcoholic beverage. One girl's kimono was half off, and she was just as drunk as him. Tracey and Potter sat around chatting, Alana and Otoshi danced to the music with a lot of other couples, and Florinda, May, and Celina watched with growing excitement. 

"Look!" May pointed to the screen. It had separated into four squares showing Tokyo, Saffron City, Celadon, and Kyoto. "They're showing the four major cities' countdowns!" 

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" They all shouted to the clock. 

"Listen, there's something I have to tell you!" Potter told Florinda. "I…"

"Five! Four!" 

"I…" 

"Three! Two!" 

"I…love-"

"One!" There were loud booms and flashes of light as fireworks were set off everywhere, even the ones Cid and Otoshi had set up outside. "Happy New Year!" 

The cherry blossom confetti fell everywhere, and everyone cheered and clapped as the starlit sky was pierced with loud and brightly colored fireworks. 

"Happy New Year, May! Florinda!" Alana clapped and shouted. 

"Happy New Year, guys…" Celina hugged Marril and Mew tightly. 

"Our first New Year together!" Mew purred. 

They could see the fireworks and celebrations from Japan's major cities from the large TV screen, and the fireworks outside were almost deafened by the cheers and music playing in the background. 

"Dance with me!" May grabbed Tracey's hand and dragged him over. 

"What were you saying, Potter?" Florinda looked to him innocently. 

"I…never mind!" He turned away, blushing. "Happy New Year!" 

"Wha? What's going on?" Cid's hair was mussed and he rubbed his eyes. 

"Big brother!" Celina scolded. "You got drunk again!" 

"Hey, you back off, buddy!" He hiccupped. "I had every right to bust up Professor Oak's lab! _Hic_!" He dropped his bottle of sake on the ground. "I said I was single, lady! What do you mean by saying that I don't have a pink elephant truck?" 

"Great…" She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "He's **_so_** not driving home…" 

"One thousand eighty three bottles of sake on the walls! One thousand eighty three bottles of sake!" He sang, stumbling around. "Take one down, pass it around…uh…B-I-N-G-O! Old McDonald had a farm…" 

"Fool…" Celina sighed but smiled when she saw May trying to get close with Tracey, Potter chatting with Florinda, and Alana flirting- as usual. The cherry blossoms continued to fall around everyone's faces, clinging to their clothes and hair as they laughed.

Everyone continued to party throughout that morning in the Xanadu Nursery, staying up till five in the morning. They all wanted to get back home before the sun rose.

"This was the best party yet!" One girl complimented Florinda and Potter. 

"Do it again next year!" A boy shouted as he walked out. 

"Keep it up!" Everyone shuffled out, bidding them farewell. 

"Ugh…" Cid stood up from his bed of confetti. "I better get home to sleep…" 

"I can't believe we stayed up that entire time!" Alana rubbed her eyes. 

"I'm so tired…" Tracey raised his hand to rub his face, but he paused when he found a love letter in his palm. 

"May really likes you!" Florinda giggled as she yawned. 

"I'll get someone to clean this mess up later." Potter stretched and fixed his hair. "I'm going to sleep for now…I'm getting too old for this…" 

"It's still pretty dark…" Celina looked out the window and spotted Otoshi outside. "Hey…" 

She left with Mew, Marril, and Ivysaur still with her, and ran over to him. He was walking up the trail in the mountains with Marowak, and he paused when he spotted her following him. 

"Come with me…" He motioned for her to continue following. 

They stopped at the top of the small mountain where they could easily see the path leading to the Indigo Plateau. 

"I have been training very hard to one day make my dreams come true." Otoshi began. "Marowak and I have made so many sacrifices, but I think this will be the biggest." He untied his kendo stick from his waist and dropped it onto the ground next to him. Otoshi reached out his hand to her. "I am willing to give up my kendo training for you to be at my side when I fight at the Pokémon League." 

"……" Celina's eyes widened as she realized what he was asking of her. Alana and Tracey had snuck up quietly and hid in the bushes, waiting to see what she would do. She looked to his outstretched hand, and then to the Indigo Stadium far off. "What if **_I _**am the one you are against at the Pokémon League?" She asked quietly, untying the band of cloth that her badges were kept in from her head. "I've been training, too, and we both share the same goal…" Mew was chatting quietly with Marowak. "Otoshi…" She leaned down without hesitating, grabbed his stick, and placed it in back his palm. He wrapped his hands around the stick and her hand, holding her in place. Celina looked down at her badges. "I hope I see you at the Regional Championships." 

"Satsuki…" Tears formed in his reddish brown eyes. "You are a good trainer, putting Pokémon first in your life." He tightened his hold on the stick. "One day I hope to meet your level and rank as a trainer. I've decided that I will stay here in the mountains and train alone, like a kendo should. That way, I will be able to get to the Indigo Stadium quickly when the time comes." 

"We'll miss you." Celina smiled as she slipped her hands out of his grasp. "It's going to be different without a major rival to travel with!" 

They looked at each other, smiles lit on their faces. Alana and Tracey realized what was going on and slowly stepped out of the bushes. 

"Train well!" Alana hugged him, tears forming in her eyes. 

"Hope you make it to the League!" Tracey shook his hand. 

Mew and Marowak shared a few last words and nodded their heads. Afterwards, Celina, Tracey, and Alana were on their way back to Pallet Town waving good-bye to Otoshi. The sun began to rise across the horizon as the small town came into sight. 

"I'm glad I got Ivysaur back!" Celina smiled and looked to her Pokémon. "But I'm really going to miss Otoshi." 

"You couldn't have stuck together forever!" Alana reminded. "He's going to be one of your greatest rivals when you get to the Regional Championships! I guess I didn't have the interest to be a Pokémon Master, but it's great that you two do." 

"Maybe Professor Oak is back in Pallet Town!" Tracey said hopefully. 

"Little chance of that!" She smirked and crossed her arms. "He's barely ever around, being such a famous professor and all…" 

"Aww…" Alana patted the disappointed boy on his shoulder. "You'll get your chance one of these days! Come on, let's go!" 

They ran off laughing, bright futures ahead of them all. 

Episode 26: THE EVE OF A POKÉMON MYSTERY

Narrator: "Otoshi left the group to stay and train in the mountains leading to the Indigo Stadium after a great New Year's party with Florinda and Potter. It seems like Cid isn't happy with Celina slacking off recently…" 

"You really need to train harder!" Cid was towering over her flailing his arms. "What will Professor Oak think? Gary is catching up with you! You only have seven badges!" 

"_Gommenasai_…" Celina set down her book and rolled her eyes. "Sorry…" 

"No!" Tracey and Alana were at the Dolphin machine playing a game. 

"Ha! I beat you again!" She taunted him as he squeezed the controller. 

"Didn't I used to have an SNES there?" Celina rubbed her chin. 

"Do you know how old that is?" Cid was getting frustrated. "Even Nintendo 64 is out! And what does this have to do with your training?" 

"Well…I know what you three can do!" Mrs. Meraki came in with her hands full of laundry. "I heard Eve was in town, hoping to find clues to one of those mysteries-"

"That's a great idea!" Tracey grabbed Alana and Celina's hands. "Let's go!" 

He dashed down the dirt road at a hundred miles per hour on his bike, Celina and Alana huffing behind him. 

"Mari! Marril!" Marril coughed as the dust he created flew into its face. 

"Why do you think he's so eager to meet this girl named Eve?" Mew (a Pidgey perched on its trainer's shoulder) sighed. "Hey, isn't Eve that famous mastermind?" 

"That's right!" Alana closed her eyes. "Ever since she was little, she was so smart. She got to learn French, too! Now she sometimes speaks with a French accent!" 

"Really smart girl…" Celina pedaled faster. "Even compared to **_us _**she seemed like a prodigy. Most of us Japanese girls get straight "A's" but she got even better! She became a doctor at the age of eight. Now she goes around studying the mysteries of the ancient PokéMopolis." 

"I know a lot about the PokéMopolis!" Mew perked up. "They were those people that always drew hieroglyphics of my kind. We Mew would always tell stories…" 

"That's pretty interesting." Alana turned to look at it. "Tracey's really eager to meet Eve right now- Hey, does he know where to go?" 

The three of them looked at each other with question marks over their heads. A millisecond later they were speeding after him, dust flying everywhere. 

They arrived on a scientific campground, some trailers parked nearby and a few tents scatted about. They were mostly men, but a woman stood amidst them. She had dark blue hair cut short at her chin and a red headband over her thick bangs. Seeing her, Alana was reminded of Erika. 

"Wow, Eve, you've really grown!" Alana walked her bike over to them. 

"What? Alana? Celina?" She dropped her papers in surprise. 

"We were just taking a little break from training." Celina smiled at the shocked look on her face. "This is Kenji Sugimori, but go ahead and-"

"Call me Tracey!" He came up and took her hand, shaking it frantically. "It's very nice to meet such a smart and famous Pokémon doctor like you! It's a real honor! I've read all your books and I think-"

"Umm…I guess you know I'm Eve." She smiled nervously, speaking with a French accent. "We're here because I have calculated that the PokéMopolis must be somewhere around here- right in front of Pallet Town!" 

"That's interesting!" Alana peered at the tall rocky mountain they were at. 

"Right here?" Celina hopped off her bike. "And no one knew about it?" 

"We did, remember?" Eve smiled. "Remember when us three and May would play by these mountains when we were but five years old?" 

"That's right!" Alana realized. "I remember we'd pretend like we were famous Pokémon explorers or something, but you weren't around much to play with us…" 

"My father only came to Pallet Town occasionally." Eve sighed, but then a smile lit her face. "While you three are here, let me let you in on the latest mystery we're trying to solve! We discovered a cave, and it might give us artifacts from the ancient PokéMopolis!" 

"That'd be great!" Tracey was obviously excited about meeting such a famous Pokémon doctor. 

"Poor Trace never got to meet Professor Oak, and letting him meet Eve should be enough to stop his complaining for a bit!" Alana joked. 

They walked over to the foot of the mountain where some of Eve's men were already digging through the rock. As the four arrived at the foot of the small cave they were digging, the men collapsed onto the ground.

"What? What's going on?" Eve looked frantically around. 

"They're asleep!" Alana lifted the head of one guy to look at his face. 

"What happened?" Tracey peered into the darkness of the cave. 

"Something in the cave…" Celina balanced Mew (Pidgey) on her wrist. "Hey, Mew." She whispered. "Can you tell what it is?" 

"I'm not sure, but I'll be right back!" It flapped away followed by Marril. 

"Wake up!" Ever was lightly slapping one on his cheek. "Akihisa! Inamuki!" 

They slowly started to wake up, rubbing their eyes in grogginess. 

"What…happened right now…?" The man referred to as Akihisa stood up. 

"You just dropped to the ground, asleep!" Tracey helped another one up. 

"I just got this wave of sleepiness…" Another man yawned. 

"It came from the cave…" A man with glasses stretched. 

"That's very strange…" Eve thought to herself. 

"It could be just a one time thing!" Alana optimistically put it. "Don't let that stop you guys from doing a great job! Maybe you haven't been sleeping enough, right Celes?" 

They turned to where Celina was standing. But she was gone. 

"I wish she wouldn't run off like that…" Tracey muttered. 

"You are right, Alana." Eve smiled. "That just happened to be a coincidence." 

"Let's get back to work!" A man said as he picked up a shovel. 

Deep inside the cave, Celina held up a flashlight as she and the two Pokémon walked through the darkness. There didn't seem to be any wild Pokémon around. 

"This place must be really old and sealed off for a long time." Celina noticed. 

"It's **_very _**old." Mew informed her. "Why else would there be no Pokémon?" 

They continued to wander around, but by now Marril was shivering in Celina's arms in fear. 

"What do you think made those men fall asleep like that?" She asked. 

"No Pokémon are around, so I'm thinking some kind of malevolent force." 

"You're joking!" Celina stepped back with a disgusted look on her face. "You actually believe in that?" She sighed. _"Mew is, in human years, about ten years old!" _

"I'm afraid Celina is missing!" Eve reported back at the camp. 

"What? That's not good…" Tracey set down a copy of Eve's book. "Come to think of it, my Pokémon is gone, too!" 

"She probably went into the cave…" Eve started to worry. 

"Do you think she can't take care of herself or something?" 

"Well…she's completely forgotten one very important matter!" She frowned. "If a cave like that is so incredibly old, many natural disasters could occur. Poisonous gases brew in the depths of ancient rocks, and if the rocks are old enough they might collapse and block her way out! Plus, there's isn't much oxygen when she will get deeper into-"

Tracey had already grabbed some equipment and left the tent. Eve was quick to follow, but decided to find Alana first. One of her men told her that she went into the third tent in the camp. She walked in, but gasped in surprise. 

"Mmph?" Alana opened her eyes when she spotted her. She was making out with one of the men working there on the cot, but threw him off the instant she realized someone was there. Seeing Eve, he ran out embarrassed. 

"Alana!" Eve chided. 

"I couldn't help it! You know I can't!" Alana was on her knees begging. 

"We have more important things to worry about!" She told her. "Celina has disappeared, and I think she's gone into the cave!" 

"Let's go find her!" They left in a hurry. 

* * * * * *

"Look!" Mew, back in original form, pointed at the wall. The light of the flashlight moved over to show some hieroglyphics drawn onto the stone. "It says something here…" 

"These are Japanese hieroglyphics!" Celina rubbed her fingers across the cool rock. "Can you read it? I only know a little…" 

"And so this shrine leading to the realm of shadows is protected, in order that humankind would be safe." Mew began. "A Pokémon spirit was placed to soothe the restless souls of the two dark forces, and another spirit was to be a guardian of this ancient realm." It's blue eyes widened as it read aloud the last sentences. "The Pokémon guardian was given the powers to set all intruders into a deep sleep, but as a warning to them at first. If they dare disturbed the ancient realm again, they would close their eyes in a never ending rest…" 

"Never ending rest?" Celina gasped. "As in…death?" 

"Mariii!" Marril was shaking uncontrollably in fear. 

"We've got to go back and tell them to stop this whole operation!" 

"No!" Mew stopped her. "Let's find out more! We shouldn't just-"

"We have what we need to know!" Celina paused for a second. "Let's take this tablet for evidence!" 

"How are we gonna do that?" It asked. "We don't have the right tools…" 

"I'll try to cut it out myself!" She set the flashlight down so she could concentrate. 

* * * * * *

"Eek!" Alana's shriek made Eve and Tracey look up. 

The men had fallen asleep the second they stepped into the cave. 

"Not again!" Eve stomped the ground. "This is terrible! What if Celina had fallen asleep in that cave? She'll run out of oxygen!" 

"What's going on?" Tracey was getting frustrated. "Ack! Alana!" 

She had fallen asleep, also, landing on one of the men and using him as a pillow. 

"This mystery is much too tough to solve!" Eve sighed. "We'll never be able to go in there without falling asleep!" 

"What in the world could possibly make everyone go to sleep like this…?"

"Satsuki…I don't know what to do…" Eve was back sitting in her tent on the brink of crying. "For the first time ever, I don't know what to do…" 

"She can't possibly be hurt in anyway!" Tracey turned away from the cot where he had set the sleeping Alana. "I mean, it's Celina! And she's with her PSI Pokémon,(and my Marril), so she could always find a way out when she needed to!" 

"What could be making everyone fall asleep like this?! None of my men will go in there now!" 

* * * * * *

"This is stupid!" Celina crossed her arms. "Let's leave!" 

"First let's find out more! We've gotten this far!" Mew crossed its arms in a similar fashion.

They argued and fussed as Marril watched with a sweat drop on the back of its head. In anger it shot out a strong Water gun, splashing them both. But the force of the attack slightly moved the tablet to the side. 

"What? Look! It's not attached to the wall anymore!" Celina ran over smiling. "Let's take it and get back outside!" 

Mew jumped up and moved the large stone with telekinesis, revealing a narrow passage way. 

"Shall we go in?" 

"…No." She smiled as she picked up the large tablet. "This is enough for me!" 

"I can't believe you! Let's go!" Mew started to float in.

"You go ahead." Celina started to walk off with Marril. "I have a feeling their worried about me. Go figure…" 

"Kryoo…" Mew shrugged and started into the passage. 

It floated around as the path got thinner and thinner, and soon became extremely difficult to navigate through. Suddenly, a light appeared on the other end. Heading towards it, Mew found a large ancient room. Fires burned brightly next to a mysterious gold and black statue.

"It's a… Drowzee!" Mew recognized the Pokémon that the statue was modeled after. "What do you want?" 

"Leave. Bad things will happen. Do not disturb the two dark forces!" It shouted.

"Why not?" It watched unflinching as the statue glowed. "What will happen?" 

"The two shadows destroyed the metropolis of the ancient world." The Drowzee statue warned. "For the safety of your future, and that of your friends, leave this mystery alone. I will cause your eyes to close…and never open." 

"You can't do that!" Mew braced itself, ready for battle. "Show your true form! Don't be a coward!" It taunted. 

"You think you can defeat me?" A non-opaque misty figure stretched out from the Drowzee statue. "I am just trying to help. I must protect this shrine, so that none will enter into it and disturb the two dark forces of the shadow world!" 

A bright blue flash of light engulfed the entire cave.

* * * * * *

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Eve landed on top of Celina. "And you brought something back…"

"What were you thinking, leaving us like that?!" Tracey seemed more angry than relieved. "And taking Marril with you!" 

"I'm just so glad you're safe!" Alana hugged her. 

"This tablet…" Celina wiped her forehead. "It's a warning. You need to stop this whole operation, or it means trouble!" 

"But…" Tears formed in Eve's eyes. "I've worked all my life on this mystery! I can't just back out now! I've come too far…" 

"I think you've argued enough." A Pidgey flapped out of the cave. Mew flew over to Celina and perched on her outreached wrist. 

"I can't stop it now! I'm so close!" Eve threw the stone to the ground, but it stayed whole. "I **_will _**solve it!" 

"This is a mystery you just shouldn't solve." Celina picked up the tablet and handed it to one of the men. She walked to Eve and placed her hands on the crying girl's shoulders. "I know you're a smart enough girl to know what to do." 

"……" She dropped to her knees. "You're…right."

"You know what you're asking of her." Tracey whispered into Celina's ear. "To throw away all her dreams, to shove the ultimate Pokémon mystery to the back of her head! Celina…" His brown eyes seemed to water. 

_"Great, he really likes her…" _She rolled her eyes. _"But…I can't just let her destroy us all!" _

_ _

"Satsuki." Mew looked over at her, the Pidgey's blue eyes burning into hers. "Something tells me…everything will be alright." 

"Wha?" Celina was mesmerized as Mew showed her telepathically what would happen. _"Ash and his friends…will stop it. A giant Jigglypuff…" _

_ _

"Just make her forget about it. Let her fulfill her dreams." Mew thought to itself for a second. "Even that Drowzee statue can't stop the future!" 

"What happened in there?" She whispered to her Pokémon. "I heard a loud crashing noise…A Drowzee statue?!" 

"Oh, nothing…" Mew looked back at her innocently. 

"So…just make her forget?" She asked doubtfully. "About even meeting us today?" 

"It's the best thing I can think of…" 

She walked over to Eve and flashed a smile. 

"I'm gonna miss you, Eve." Celina gently placed her hand on the girl's forehead, followed by a blinding flash of purple and pink light. 

* * * * * *

"So they all just completely forgot what happened?" Tracey asked as everyone rode their bikes back down to Pallet Town. 

"It's a cheap way to get out of it, but yeah…" Celina shrugged. 

"And Eve won't even remember we got to see her again?" Alana asked. "And that guy won't remember that he ever met me?" 

"There are plenty of guys in this world, Alana." She rolled her eyes. "And one day you'll meet a famous Professor like Oak, Tracey. But I think I've been slacking off in my journey long enough. Tomorrow, it's off to Seafoam Island!" 

"This was a really weird day…" Mew shook its head. "No more mysteries for me, thanks!" 

Episode 27: POKÉMON SITING AT SEAFOAM ISLAND: A CRUISE WITH THE EEVEE BROTHERS

The scene opens on a beautiful bird's eye view of a gorgeous island drifting off of Fuchsia City. The three trainers are on different Pokémon heading towards it. 

"There it is- Seafoam Island!" Tracey shouted over the wind as he rode behind Alana on Celina's Pidgeot. 

"We can't land there." Celina yelled back as she held the reins on her Fearow carefully. "Let's land in Fuchsia City's southern beach and find our way from there!" 

As soon as they landed, all sorts of people, young and old, male and female, some with cameras and some without surrounded Alana.

"It's my fans!" She squealed as she posed conceitedly and flashes of cameras went off. "I heard that Clefairy Tales is soon to hit theaters!" 

"Oh, that movie you guys were working on in Saffron City!" Celina recalled her Pokémon. "Too bad for you, Tracey! You weren't even shown on camera once." 

"Ms. Miyamoto, what's your reason for coming to Fuchsia City?" One woman asked with a notepad in her hands.

She smiled as more people gathered around murmuring and asking questions. 

"We can't get sidetracked." Celina reminded Tracey. "Let's leave, Alana." 

"Wait!" A boy's voice stopped them. Three young men appeared, dressed according to their hair color- blue, red, and yellowish orange. They also had strange hair styles, but what attracted Celina's attention were their Pokémon- A Vaporeon, Flareon, and Jolteon. The red haired one spoke again. "We're the Battling Eevee Brothers! I'm Pyro." 

"I'm Rainer." 

"And I'm Sparky." The orange haired one crossed his arms. "We'd like to get to know you, Ms. Miyamoto! We're some of your greatest fans!" 

"Oh, wow!" Alana's green eyes glittered as she clasped her hands together. "Three young guys admiring me? This is great!" 

"This **_isn't _**great!" Tracey seemed frustrated. "Once Alana has guys with her, there's no way to tear her apart!" 

"Wow! A Vaporeon! Flareon! Jolteon!" Celina dashed up and pet them. 

"And now Celina has Pokémon…" He sighed as a large sweat drop appeared. 

"You like them?" Sparky asked her. "We work hard to raise them well." 

"We live at the foot of Evolution Mountain, where we mine these Evolution Stones for a living!" Pyro held up a box full of glittering stones. 

"I bought some Evolution Stones from Celadon City to evolve my Eevee." Celina recalled. "I never **_did_** come to that…By the way, I'm Celina Meraki." 

"Well, we're going over to Seafoam Island right now on a ferry!" Rainer said, smiling. "There we're gonna have a big party to celebrate our little brother's choice to train Eevee and not evolve it, right Mikey?"

"That's right…" A shy little boy appeared carrying an Eevee in his arms. 

"So what are you going to evolve your Eevee int-"

"Wait, you're supposed to be paying attention to **_me_**!" Alana towered over them. 

"That's right!" The three simultaneously remembered. Then they got back to showering her with compliments.

"Well, the ferry's all set to leave in a few minutes!" Rainer announced. "And **_I'll _**have the honor of escorting Ms. Alana Miyamoto aboard!" 

"No way, **_I'm _**the one that spotted her!" Sparky jumped up. 

"**_I'm _**the one that paid and arranged for the ferry!" Pyro interrupted. 

Sweat drops appeared on the back of everyone's head as the three brothers argued with each other. 

"Wow! Look at how beautiful the ocean is!" One woman pointed, the scene changing abruptly to where they set forth. 

They were on a luxurious ferry heading to Seafoam Island, but all they could see was the glistening blue ocean ahead of them. 

"The sun sure is bright today!" Alana was stretched out on an inflatable mattress in the pool wearing a red bikini. "Great for me to catch some rays!" 

"Ms. Miyamoto, how about another drink?" Rainer swam up balancing a tray carefully with one hand. 

"Look at them worship her like that!" Tracey was standing at the edge of the pool in dark green swim trunks. "I can't believe it." 

"Look on the bright side!" Celina was playing her Gameboy nearby, in her typical one-piece black and blue bathing suit with the Pokémon League symbol for water on it. "We got a free ferry ride to Seafoam!" Mew (Marril) purred in agreement as Marril swam around in the pool, no sign of it but the blue orb at the end of its tail that protruded from the water. 

"It's going to take a while to get to Seafoam Island." Pyro reported to her, a frown on his face. "It seems that there is a problem with the ship's engine, and we'll be at sea for one more day than expected." 

"But this is perfect!" Rainer jumped in. "We can have a party to commemorate Alana and the great job she did in the Pokémon movie here on the ship! The dining quarters are quite luxurious…" 

"So it's settled then!" Sparky crossed his arms. "We dedicate tonight to Alana Miyamoto by having a formal dining party. Everyone aboard will be there."

  


Later, when the sun began to touch the horizon, everyone was gathered in the large dining room. There were over two hundred other people aboard, all of them friends of the Eevee brothers and fans of Alana.

"Do you think Alana really cares about those guys?" The scene goes to a bedroom where Tracey stood, arms crossed, in front of a closed door. 

"She's got to." Celina's voice came from the bathroom. "I know that girl well. If she couldn't stand them, she would've blown them off by now." 

"Good point." The dark-haired boy peered into a nearby mirror and fixed his bowtie. "What's taking you so long?" He seemed exasperated. "I'm just going along with this whole Alana-is-a-goddess thing so I can get to Seafoam and sketch all those different Pokémon!" 

"……" Celina was in her underclothes as she stared down at a black and white photo in her hands. It was the picture of her and Alana when they were younger, hugging and smiling cheek to cheek. Her dark purple eyes stared sadly and the photo. "You don't think she's pretty?" 

"Of course she's pretty!" Tracey retorted. "Heck, she's drop-dead gorgeous! If you remember correctly, I was practically in love with that girl when we first met!" 

"What made you stop?" She quickly hid the picture somewhere as she looked back in the bathroom mirror and put some lipstick on. Then she paused. _"…He never stopped loving her." _It suddenly dawned to her. _"That's why he's so upset about these guys all over her. He's not jealous that they don't give him any credit for the movie, he's jealous of those guys!" _

_ _

"What? What made me stop?" His voice made her stop daydreaming. "I'm not in the mood to talk about this! Hurry up, I'm hungry and so are Mew and Marril!" 

"Right!" In a minute she stepped out. She was wearing an ankle-length black sleeveless dress with slits that came up to her high thighs, a deep v-neck swooping down her chest. Around her neck she wore a silver and diamond necklace, and her raven glossy hair was in a bun with diamonds placed in several areas in the dark strands. 

"…Where did you get the money for those stones?!" He gasped as she rolled her eyes. "This is the second time I've seen you wear makeup…" Tracey was no longer wearing the red band of cloth around his forehead, and he was dressed immaculately in a black tuxedo. "I'm guessing you got your clothes and stuff transported from home…" 

"You guessed right." She looked in the mirror one last time before opening the door to their cabin. "Let's go, I'm starving!" 

Tracey reached his arm out for her. "This is a couple thing, remember?" He flashed a charming smile as she wrapped her arm around his. 

They walked out the door, followed by two Marril. One was obviously Mew in Transformation mode, its color slightly paler. Tracey's Marril wore a black bowtie around its neck, which later met its certain doom when dozens of young women gathered around to adore the cute creature. 

"You took a while…" Alana greeted the two (or four) as they came into the room. A giant crystal chandelier hung over the red velvet draped room full of tables and chairs. "Don't your Pokémon look so cute?" She reached down and hugged them. "Just for that I forgive you!" She was wearing a long green dress with wide and fluffy skirts, and her white earrings were replaced with emeralds. Her hair was in the tubes of curls again, tied together with a green satin bow. 

"You look really nice…" Tracey's cheeks turned red. 

"Ms. Miyamoto! You're dazzling in that dress!" Sparky appeared in a tuxedo. 

"You stand out, being so elegant among all these other young ladies!" Pyro jumped in and handed her a bouquet of red roses. 

"It's a real pleasure for you to be on this ship!" Rainer bowed to her in a chivalrous manner. "You're the most beautiful site there is to see."

Celina watched emotionlessly as Tracey walked out of her grasp and followed Alana as she led the three other boys away. The band played some classical music in the background as couples paired up to dance on the polished stone floors. 

"This cruise must've cost a fortune!" She shook her head as she sat at a table with the two Pokémon. "These Eevee brothers must be loaded! And selling evolution stones makes a lot of money nowadays…" 

"Remember why we left to go to Seafoam Island in the first place?" Mew interrupted her thoughts. "Because we keep drifting away from training. What are we doing right now?"

The night passed by quickly and Celina joined in conversations with other Pokémon trainers, considering that they seemed to be the majority. They mostly talked about evolving their Pokémon using stones. There were Exeggcutor and Ninetales and all sorts of other Pokémon that used stones to evolve. Vaporeon, Flareon, and Jolteon stayed at their trainers' sides throughout the entire night as the guys tried their best to woo Alana. She seemed to be enjoying all the attention, to Celina's disgust. Tracey, too, seemed very interested in her that night. 

Afterwards, while the three Eevee brothers quarreled over who would walk Alana to her cabin, everyone else retired to theirs. Celina walked alone quietly with her Eevee, Tracey's Marril, and Marril-Mew with her. Arriving at her cabin she spotted Tracey drawing something on his bed. 

"…Tomorrow evening we should be dock at Seafoam Island." She took down her hair and gathered up all the diamonds. Then she walked to the bathroom, unzipping her dress on the way. "I want to start battling as soon as possible. It's been quite a while…" 

"…Right." Tracey continued to draw on his bed. Marril came up at his side and Mew (back in its true form) at the other. They peered down at his intricate sketch, accurate and very well done. "I'm really eager, too." 

She came back out again, lipstick wiped off and hair down, dressed in her Chinese style pajamas. Silently she hopped into her bed next to Tracey's and switched off her light. He stared as her long black hair fell down her back when she huddled up on top of the sheets. Smiling, he unthinkingly got out of bed and covered her with the blanket, running his fingers through the glossy strands of hair as he pulled away. Tracey got back under his sheets and turned off his light as Mew, Marril, and Eevee jumped back into their Pokéballs. The moonlight showed in through the window, illuminating on Tracey's drawing on the desk nearby- a picture of Celina in her formal wear that night, with the Japanese words "The most important girl in my life" written at the bottom. 

"Let's go, Scyther!" It was morning, and the ship was anchored in the middle of the ocean. Celina, like most other people on the cruise, was in the ocean water watching and partaking in Pokémon battles. "Cut attack!" 

The Scyther swiped away the Swimmer's Tentacool in an instant. 

"I lost?!" His mouth dropped. "I'll just train harder…" 

Alana was riding Rainer's Vaporeon around the waves as he surfed far off. Tracey lay on his Marril surfboard watching Marril's blue orb tail whisk through the water. The water was deep, but no one feared any problems with drowning or wild Pokémon- all water Pokémon were scatted about, their trainers showing them off with great pride. Celina beat trainer after trainer, smirking when she came across Beauty and trying hard not to laugh when she came across a Swimmer. She never had one blow delivered to her Pokémon, and Mew watched, hidden, with great interest. 

"How about a little match to see who gets to carry Alana's luggage?" Pyro suggested to his brothers. They agreed immediately.

"Wait a minute!" She interjected, riding her Wartortle over. "You guys just can't fight each other over me like I'm just some kind of item!" The boys looked at each other ashamed. "…I want you to fight Celina, and winner wins a date with me at Seafoam!" 

"I'm up for it!" Celina snatched up a Pokéball from nowhere as she balanced herself on her surfboard and everyone deadpanned. 

"I'll go first!" Sparky called out Jolteon. "My electric type has the advantage here in the water!" At this everyone else hurried back onto the ship for fear of getting electrocuted. 

Sparky's Jolteon didn't stand a chance, and neither did Rainer's Vaporeon or Pyro's Flareon. 

"I'm thinking that Alana purposely set those guys up against you so that she wouldn't have to date either of them." Tracey whispered to Celina as they followed the crying boys back to the ship. 

"I feel bad, neither of them with get the date with her!" She smirked. 

"Rainer! Wait up!" Alana rode Wartortle over as he stared in shock. "I was wondering if, when we dock, you'll go out on a date with me." 

"……" The blue haired boy stood blushing uncontrollably. "Of course, Ms. Miyamoto!" 

"Call me Alana." She grinned as she walked up the stairs to the deck of the ship. 

"Yay! Seafoam Island!" Two hundred people murmured as they stepped out onto dry land again. There was a tiny area to reside in and a large cave behind it. 

"What's the big fuss about this place?" Tracey seemed uninterested. 

"A legendary bird was said to be spotted in those caves!" Celina informed him, holding up a newspaper. "The one professionals call Articuno. Let's go!" She was on her bike and riding over before he could answer. 

"Well, where should we go?" Alana leaned her head on Rainer's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his while smiling. 

"It's not that dark here…" Celina switched off her flashlight as she and Tracey entered into the dark cave. 

"This place is a freaking maze, like Mt. Moon and Rock Tunnel!" He whined. 

"But it's full of great Pokémon, and I'm determined to see Articuno!" She continued to walk her bike. "Maybe even capture it!" 

"I better be ready to draw!" He grabbed a pencil and paper. 

They wandered around until they came across a hole in the ground and a boulder nearby. Using Strength, Celina's Scyther moved the rock and threw it into the hole. Mew had instructed her to do so. 

"Seel! Seel!" A white Pokémon wandered around. 

"Okay, this is my chance!" The dark haired girl jumped up and pointed ahead. "Mew, Mega Punch!" 

"This is great!" Tracey drew a quick sketch of it. "A Seel!"

"Seel, number eighty-six." Alexander began. "The arctic-dwelling Seel's Aurora Beam does double duty, dealing damage and sometimes decreasing an enemy's attack power." 

Soon the Pokémon was hers. 

"Let's go on!" Tracey urged. They wandered into the last basement.

"We'll have to surf across to get out of here." Celina seemed bitter for not seeing Articuno. "At least I was able to get a Seel, Shellder, Kingler, and Slowpoke." 

She called out her Golduck and commanded it to use Surf and bring them across to the other side. When they stepped out onto the rockiness of the land, all three of them gasped in shock. There, amidst a large mass of rocks, was a gigantic egg. 

"Is this…what I think it is?" Tracey neared it, his brown eyes widening. 

"This egg…" Mew answered. "Contains Articuno!" 

"Wow!" Celina jumped up in happiness. "If I can hatch this egg, the legendary bird will think **_I _**am its mother! I'll own one of the rarest, strongest Pokémon alive! I'll win battle after battle! Undefeated for life!" 

"Is that all you can think about?" Tracey leapt into the scene. "Professors all around the world would admire us! We'll be famous! I'll get to collaborate with them and meet every famous professor in the world with this Articuno by my side!" 

"It'd do better in battles!" 

"No! We need professors to study it!" 

A sweat drop appeared on Mew's head as it interfered with the escalating argument. "We need to find out exactly how we're going to hatch this egg!" 

"Hey everyone!" Rainer's voice made them look up. To their surprise, dozens of other people came up. "Don't you think this is a great place for our wedding?" 

"Wedding?!" Tracey and Celina's jaws dropped. 

"That's right!" Alana came up at his side and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "We're getting married!" 

The background turned black and blue as the truth sunk into their minds. With typical shocked Anime faces, Celina and Tracey cracked into a million cartoony pieces. Mew came up and swept them into a dustpan with a broom. 

"Are you insane?!" They became whole and towered over her with vampire fangs. "Married?! YOU'RE ONLY SIXTEEN! YOU **_ARE _**INSANE!!!" 

"….." Rainer motioned for Tracey to follow him. They walked away as Alana and Celina argued in the background. "I…" 

"You what? You proposed to her on your first date?!" He seemed angry. 

"I really love her." Rainer's quiet voice made him stop. "…I know it was sudden, but I'm afraid that you and Ms. Satsuki's travels will take her away from me…"

"I guess it's not up to me to decide, and I can't change her mind." Tracey smiled weakly as Rainer shook his hand and walked away. Quietly, under his breath, he muttered, "No matter how much I care for her." 

Mew watched nearby, calm and observant. _"So **that's **how it goes." _It watched as Rainer and his brothers tried to stop the fight between Celina and Alana and Tracey thought to himself. _"In the excitement it looks like they forgot about the egg. But…what's going to happen now?" _

Episode 28: ADMITTING SECRETS…AN EVOLUTION WEDDING! 

The scene opens where it left off, in the cave in Seafoam Island. Celina glared at Alana as she and Rainer kissed each other briefly. It wasn't very dark, with beautiful streams of golden sunlight coming from openings in the rocky ceiling. The sunlight made bright patterns all over the gigantic egg. 

"Well, the preparations have been made." Pyro came up in a tuxedo. "The wedding will be held in here, right under the sacred light of Articuno." 

"So everything will be set up in an hour?" Rainer smiled as his brothers nodded. "We'll have an Evolution Party Wedding, and all our friends will be evolving Pokémon."

Women surrounded Alana as they built a large makeshift dressing room for her. Rainer left with his brothers to dress also. 

"Should this be traditional or modernistic?" Alana wondered. She popped in and out of the closet, first wearing traditional white wedding robes and then wearing a modern wedding dress with a veil. "Go ask Rainer-darling, Kaishi." She addressed a girl with short glossy purple hair to leave. 

"Alana…" Celina came in, her anger dissipated. "…I want to talk with you." 

"You're not changing my mind, if that's what you're here for." She held up another wedding dress in front of her. "I'm serious about this, I love Rainer." 

"……" Celina stared at her with a thoughtful look on her face and then left. She sighed as she sat down next to Mew at the edge of the tiny cliff hanging over the blue waters. "…I don't know how to stop this one." 

"Maybe you shouldn't." The Pokémon was in a Krabby transformation, and looked up at her with blue eyes. "Like with Eve, maybe it's just better if you let something natural interfere." 

Celina wasn't listening. She stared down at the black and white photo in her hands of her and Alana. Her thoughtful purple eyes gazed at it sadly. 

"Every time I look at this…" She said quietly. "I'm reminded of the fact…That there's something in this world that I can't have, no matter how much I want it." She ran her pale fingers over the picture. "That fact that keeps eating away at my thoughts…" 

"What are you saying?" Mew stared up at her with a questioning look. "You-"

"Alana?" Tracey knocked on the door to the large booth. "Can I talk to you?" 

"Come on in…" He entered when he heard her. She was in a long white under dress, sighing as some women worked with her hair. "What is it, Trace?" 

"……" His face seemed thoughtful, as it had since he heard the news. "I don't want you to go through with this." 

"Why not?" She looked over at him with her slanted green eyes. "I'm really serious about this. Hand me that ring over there." 

Tracey's brown eyes widened as he opened the velvet box and saw the large diamond studded white gold ring. "How much was this?!" 

"I'm not sure, and I don't care." Alana took it from him and put it on her finger to admire it for a second, and then put it back. "How much money he has doesn't matter, it's the fact that I love him. And why do you not want for me to be happy?!" 

"…I don't want to derive you of happiness." He quietly stepped out to leave. 

"Then what is it? Why don't you want to me get married?!" She turned around angrily. "Tell me what's on your mind!" 

He left quickly. The boy stood there for a second and sighed. Spotting a discolored Krabby with blue eyes motioning for him to come, he walked over to Mew.

"I know it's bothering you, Kenji." It told him. "I don't blame you. But tell me…" It peered at him slyly with a human-like smirk that surprised him. "Exactly why do you care so much about it? Do you…have feelings for someone?" 

"What do you mean by that?" Tracey defended, making some background people stare as he argued with what seemed like a wild Krabby. "Feelings?!" 

"Gee, you're just a little defensive…" It grinned. "I heard what you said. About caring for a girl…?" 

"……" He looked at it and then turned away quickly, his cheeks red. "…What I meant by that was…" Suddenly, a wave of courage came over him. "What I meant was…I care for Celina. Just as a friend. For some reason, I can tell she has something for Alana. Something special. I'm not sure if it's just a childhood friend thing, or if it's something…serious. As if…she had feelings for her that I couldn't understand as a guy." 

"So what you're saying is that if Alana were to marry, it'd tear these two close friends apart." Mew rubbed its chin with its red claw. "And you don't want to see Celina's feelings hurt like that…" 

Back in Rainer's dressing room, Celina knocked on the door. Pyro and Sparky let her in. She noticed they seemed slightly edgy about the entire ordeal. Mikey was seated on a cushion in between the Eevee evolutions and his Pokémon in his arms, grinning as she stepped in. Rainer was holding his ring in its black velvet box, but smiled as he spotted her in the corner of his eye. His blue hair was still up in a fishlike fin. 

"Satsuki…" He stood up, fully dressed in a tux and a flower in his chest pocket. "Can I help you with anything?" 

"Not really." She stared at him. He was handsome enough, but she really wasn't interested in creating yet another barrier in her already cracked friendship with Alana. "I just…wanted to see how everything's going." 

"Perfect, and right on schedule! They're already setting up the aisle and chairs where the witnesses will sit." He chuckled as he looked down at the platinum ring in his hands. "When I first met Alana, I had no idea that I would become her fiancée. Watching her in the movies…I figured it was impossible to even get a chance to talk with her, much less marry her! I don't know why…but on our first date, I knew she was the one I should spend the rest of my life with." 

"……" Celina and his brothers watched with slight jealousy. She leaned on the counter with her arms crossed, forcing herself to smile. "I guess…I should just make the best of things. It's time to evolve my Eevee, anyway, and an evolution party is the perfect way to do it!"

When she wandered away from the booth, she suddenly remembered the Pokémon egg a little further off. It was a magnificent site, with patterns of sunlight scattered over the smooth surface of the shell. 

"Do you think it actually contains Articuno?" Mew crawled over with its Krabby legs. "The legendary birds…there are only one of each, and most likely you've heard of the legend of the marine god…" 

"Yeah…" Celina slowly rubbed her hand over the egg. "I'd do anything to own it. The only one in this world…" She smiled to herself as she walked around the egg, moving her fingertips around the surface. "…And when you want something enough, you have to go for it, right?" 

"…You're really serious about this." It stared up at her intensely. "What you're saying about your feelings for Alana…" 

"There are few things I really want." She never turned her eyes away from the egg. "So when they are in peril of being taken away from me, I need to do something." 

She briskly walked away, an emotionless look in her dark eyes. A little while later, Mew was surprised to see that everything was prepared and set up properly for the wedding. People were already starting to pour in, dressed in their best and with their Pokémon. Lively music played in the background where some professional instrument players had seated themselves. The guests had already begun chatting with each other, mostly about the evolution of their Pokémon through use of stones. Tracey had arrived, dressed in another tuxedo with a thoughtful frown on his face. Celina was nowhere to be seen, having not been found since her talk with Mew. Everything was set for the wedding, and it was almost time to begin…

"Where is she?" Alana wringed her hands nervously, peering out from behind the curtain at the crowds of people seated and waiting. "How could my best friend miss my wedding day?" 

The music began to play as she stepped out, followed by her bride's maids and flower girl. Celina was supposed to be a bride's maid, but no matter how hard they looked they couldn't find the girl. The wedding seemed to go on schedule; the beautiful bride stepped up and was greeted by the groom, smiling before they turned to face the best man, Pyro. Right when he opened his mouth, Celina ran up panting. People stared at her curiously, for she was dressed in her normal clothes with slightly disheveled hair. 

"I…have to interrupt this wedding!" She gasped out. Tracey, seated next to her Eevee, Mew (Eevee form), and Marril, spotted a strange object in her hand. It was the photo of her and Alana. "Alana…don't do this! I…I won't let you do this!" 

"Who dares to stop this wedding?" One bride's maid crossed her arms. 

"Can't you see?! Alana!" She stumbled forward, nervous but intense in her tone of voice. "Alana…I don't want you to do this! I wish I could just tell you why…" 

It suddenly dawned to Tracey. He stood up and everyone turned to face him. "Alana, none of us want you to marry." He held the Pokémon in his hands, a determined look in his brown eyes. "You're only sixteen, and marriage is for people who are ready to take it face first! Marriage means a lot- your dedicating your entire life to this person, and in your case it's someone you just met! Do you realize how serious this matter is? In the real world, this isn't something you can take lightly." 

"How could you possibly know if I'm ready or not?!" She shouted angrily. "Give me a **_good excuse why I shouldn't marry this man_**!" 

"Because Alana…" Celina stared into her watering green eyes. "I-"

"Alana, I-" Tracey raised his hand to intercede. 

"Alana, I love you!" A familiar voice suddenly made everyone gasp. Cid stumbled into the scene, a hiking backpack on his shoulders. He was sweating, but with a sad smile on his face. 

"Siduko!" She dropped her bouquet. 

"Cid!" Tracey's jaw dropped. 

"Big brother!" Celina turned to him, her eyes glowing with pure happiness. 

"Alana, don't marry! I love you!" He dropped the stick he was using and outreached his hands to her. 

"……" She stared at Rainer, then at Cid. Alana turned to Celina, and instantly knew what she had to do. Slowly and quietly, she took the ring off her finger and put it in Rainer's hands. "Goodbye, Rainer." 

"What…?" He looked at her, tears forming in his eyes. 

She ran into Cid's arms, tears flowing down her cheeks. They hugged for a while, and smiles lit Tracey and Celina's faces. 

The next scene shows the entire wedding area empty, some chairs turned over and the food uneaten. Rainer stood in the middle of the aisle, the wedding rings squeezed tightly in his palm. Celina had approached him quietly, an item of her own with her. 

"I came to…give you something." She glanced down at the Pokéball in her hands. "In the midst of all the confusion, I still evolved my Eevee." She handed him the ball. "It's a Vaporeon. I want you to have it, I guess my being here has caused you a lot of trouble…" She turned around to look at everything. "…and money." 

"_Arigato_…" He smiled suddenly, shaking her hand. "Thank you." 

They left the cave eagerly that day, the sun just beginning to set around the horizon. But in the excitement, they seemed to have forgotten one very important thing… 

The giant Articuno egg began to writhe and wriggle. The entire cave was empty, so no one was around to see when the legendary bird cracked out and flapped away, out of one of the openings in the rocky roof. Walking along the road, Celina, Tracey, and Alana never looked happier. 

"Now I understand that all you guys were doing was for the best of me." Alana sighed as she walked her bike along. "Sometimes I'm such a fool!" 

"Come on, Alana." Celina smiled as Mew nodded its head in answer to her. "Everyone makes mistakes. Friends are there to get you out of them!" 

The three of them laughed as Mew contemplated the entire situation. Cid had left immediately after a long talk with Alana, but the mystery still remained on who had called him over. There was a flashback to the little Mew holding a cell phone in its paws, explaining everything to him. But what it was thinking about was what Celina and Tracey were going to say if they weren't interrupted. Celina would've admitted her feelings about everything, and Tracey would've said that he loved Alana in order that it would stop the wedding and help Celina with the matter. Looking around at the humans, the small Pokémon realized what true friendship was. 

Narrator: "So it looks like our heroes have drifted off course again! When will they ever get back to actual training for the future to come?" 

Episode 29: Cid's way to get a Badge! 

The episode opens on the sparkling blue ocean of Route 20, known for the many Swimmers and other Pokémon trainers that reside there. The three of them could be seen riding water type Pokémon through the waves. Tracey was on a saddled Dewgong, Alana on her Wartortle, and Celina her Gyrados, which usually refused to be ridden by anyone else. 

"This is what I was meant to do!" She reseated herself on Gyrados, having had to step back for it to blast a Swimmer's Goldeen away. "Ride along on my Pokémon, battling people and winning a place in their minds!" She smiled as Mew (Squirtle) swam around them. 

"This is a perfect place for me to work on my sketches and observations!" Tracey held binoculars up to his face, peering over the water to a school of Tentacool with Marril on his lap. 

"And this is the most beautiful weather I've seen in a while!" Alana stretched out on the shell of her Wartortle. "But you know what would be better? If Cid were here…" 

"Puh-leese!" Celina rolled her eyes. "You've been head-over-heels about him ever since yesterday when he finally said he liked you."She motioned for Gyrados to move along. "But I'm just glad I'm back with my journey, because our next stop is for my eighth badge." 

"Yeah, the Pokémon League badge!" Everyone looked up as Cid's Pidgeot landed on the tail of Gyrados. He hopped off and readjusted the glasses on his face. "I bear gifts, little _ichiban_!" 

"Oh, Siduko!" Alana leapt off her Wartortle and glommed into his arms. 

"What's this?" Tracey pulled a paper from the suffocating Cid's hands. As he read what it said, Alana and Cid struggled in the background. "This is a test round for the Pokémon League test, a test to test Pokémon trainers that want to take a test-"

"Ah, give me that!" Celina yanked it from him, and at the same time Cid and Alana fell into the water. She skimmed through the note carefully. "Wow! If I can pass this test, I get a badge to automatically get into the Pokémon League!" 

"You mean it?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But when you get your next badge, you'll already be qualified to enter!" 

"But I've shown my battling techniques enough by now, don't you think?" She twirled Mew's Master Ball on one finger skillfully. "Now it's time for me to test my knowledge about Pokémon mentally." 

"Sounds like this is a good chance for me to test **_my _**Pokémon I.Q. too." He said. 

"It's settled then!" She turned around to face Cid struggling to pull Alana's arm off from around his neck. "Big brother, we're going to take the test!" 

"Great…" He sighed as he gave up pushing his girlfriend away. 

The actual building was on an island near Cinnabar. It was large and a little modernistic, and they were greeted to a long line of different trainers, specially selected by Professor's and such to take the very first test the Pokémon League was giving. 

"Professor Oak was told to find the best trainers out of Pallet Town." Cid told them as they walked in. "We would've chosen Gary, but you guys were basically just the only ones we could find." They collapsed to the ground, Anime-style. 

"Welcome!" A rather large man stepped up, speaking with a foreign accent. He took all their Pokéballs. Celina made sure she hid the Master Ball from him. "You will get these later. Let's begin the test, shall we?" 

Lively music played in the background as the three followed him to the first room. They scanned the different trainers to see who there was that were talented enough to be selected. One drew Celina's attention quickly. He had dark blue hair, a seemingly haughty look in his eyes, and he wore a red outfit. She closed her eyes for a second, thinking about what lay ahead of him. 

_"There's…an island…His Venusaur…fighting a strange Venusaur…" _It just didn't make any sense in the end. 

"We have selected, for the first round of the test, to be a computerized exam where you pick true or false for an answer." The man announced to the group of trainers that had seated themselves in front of computers already. 

"Hold it!" Cid ran up with something in his hand. They were glasses, three of them, exactly like the goofy-swirl ones he wore. Handing one to each of his friends, he whispered in their ears. "These glasses are special, they make you a whole lot smarter. How do you think I became the great Professor Oak's assistant?" 

"Wow…Professor Oak's assistant…" Tracey daydreamed about the day he would meet the famous Pokémon expert. "But…" He took one look at the glasses and chucked them aside. "This isn't going to work! This is ridiculous." 

"I guess it's worth trying…" Celina put them on slowly. "Anything for the Pokémon League…" 

"Heehee…" Alana hooked up her pair of glasses to her Pokédex, which she rarely used anymore. "At this rate, I'm sure to pass!" 

"Everyone ready? Okay, begin!" The man signaled for the computers to turn on. 

**"Arcanine is the Canine type Pokémon, true or false?" **It asked. 

"That's so easy!" Tracey and Celina muttered to themselves. "False!" 

"Uh…" Alana searched through her Pokédex, the information flashing on the lens of her glasses. "Did I ever get an Arcanine…?" 

Time passed, and they all passed the test. A few other trainers were disqualified for poor test scores, but no one blamed them- it was very difficult. They seated themselves again for the second test. 

"I will flash a piece or silhouette of a Pokémon on the screen." The man said. The first picture came up. "What are these Pokémon?" 

"Scyther, of course!" Celina whispered to herself. 

"It looks like a horde of Beedrill!" Tracey wrote his answer down. 

"It looks like demented Butterfree…" Alana shook her head hopelessly. 

"And the answer is…" The picture came up. "Mankey with Golbat behind it!" 

Everyone groaned. The test was over, and again they had passed. They were all on a little break for the third and last round. 

"These glasses are really helping!" Celina polished her pair. 

"I would know." Alana ripped her Pokédex from it. "I don't have enough information for this to work, but for some strange reason I know the answers to those questions!" 

"It's these glasses I tell you!" Cid popped up. 

"Yeah right!" Tracey argued. "I didn't put those on even once and I'm doing fine!"

"I don't care what you think." Celina crossed her arms. "They don't do any harm and I'm not gonna risk failing this test!" 

The last round was where they each chose a belt with three Pokéballs, not being told which Pokémon were in it or whose it was. The first one up to battle was Tracey. 

"Glasses won't do you good in this round." Cid frowned. 

"Okay, first Pokéball!" Tracey did his usual Pokéball throw. "Let's go!" 

"Go!" The man was at the other side of the arena. 

Tracey ended up with a Celina's Scyther and the man with a Zubat. As according to everyone's calculations, the Scyther beat it quickly. Using that one Pokémon, Tracey also was able to defeat his Seadra and Parasect. People cheered loudly as Tracey wiped the sweat from his face and looked up, smiling in victory. 

"Okay, Alana, you're up!" They shoved her out onto the fighting field. 

"Go, Pokéball!" She spun around and twirled like a ballerina, sparkles falling around her. Guys gawked as her friends rolled their eyes. 

An Exeggcutor came out of her Pokéball. The man called out a Machoke. The battle ended quickly, Alana winning. The man was getting frustrated for losing twice in a row. 

"Now who wants to battle me?" He called out, hiding his embarrassment. 

"That's my cue!" Celina hopped off the bleachers and landed in her spot. "First Pokéball, go!" 

A Lickitung popped out of it. Her face drooped at the silliness of it while people in the background laughed hysterically. But the man threw his Pokéball, revealing…

"Celina's Ivysaur!" Cid, Tracey, and Alana gasped. 

"No…" She stepped back, staring at her Pokémon's red eyes. "Ivysaur…" 

"You should have expected meeting one of your own Pokémon on the battling arena." The man informed her, crossing his arms. "Now let's begin!" 

"Lickitung, Stomp!" She commanded, pointing ahead. 

"Ivysaur, Leech Seed!" He shouted. 

The Ivysaur dodged the Stomp attack skillfully, flipping through the air and shooting a seed from its bulb. 

"Celina taught her Ivysaur that…" Tracey smiled, remembering back when it was still a Bulbasaur. 

"I…I can't do it." Celina dropped to the ground and recalled the Lickitung, which was struggling in vines. "I forfeit this match…" 

"Ivy~ivysaur!" Her Pokémon ran up and leapt into her arms. "Ivysaur…" 

"What?!" Her three friends jumped up in shock. "She's…quitting!" 

She walked away quietly, Ivysaur at her side. 

"No…Satsuki…" Cid watched her sadly. 

"Celes never lost a match!" Alana's green eyes glittered with tears. 

"She didn't lose, she quit!" Tracey turned to argue with her. 

"It's the same thing!" She shot back. 

"No it isn't!" 

"Celinaaa!" Cid ran after her, his face full of worry. He found her sitting on a bench in the park, the spring breeze flowing through her hair. "_Ichiban_…" 

"_Ani_…" She sighed deeply, her hand stroking Ivysaur's head. "I disappointed you. But you see, I couldn't do it. I can't hurt my own Pokémon in an actual battle…" 

"You've set them up against each other!" He reminded. 

"It's different…" She turned to look at him. "I've lost my first battle. I've been undefeated all this time, and I promised-" Her hands covered her face. "I promised I'd be undefeated for the rest of my life!" 

"……" He took her hand and stood her up. "Don't cry, sis! Everyone has to lose sooner or later! Why don't you guys just leave and forget this ever happened, okay?" He stroked her cheek fondly. "I'm sorry, little sister. _Gomen_…" 

Celina smiled as Tracey and Alana ran up with their bikes and Pokéballs a second later. They could see she had gotten over it, and relief flooded into their minds. 

"Let's go!" She transported her bikes away quickly and called out her flying Pokémon. "I've got a Volcano Badge to get!" 

Narrator: "So it looks like they learned another way to get into the Pokémon League, and Celina has showed her care for her Pokémon yet again. But what about Tracey and Alana…?" 

"Alana Miyamoto and Tracey Sugimori!" The man called out on his intercom. "Please come to the main office to receive your official Pokémon League Badges! Alana Miyamoto and Tracey Sugimori!" 

But the trio was high up in the air, laughing together as they flew over to Cinnabar Island. 

Episode 30: THE BOSS'S ORDER, THE BOSS'S WAY!

"Here we are!" Tracey exclaimed. "Cinnabar Island!" They looked around at the grand site. People were everywhere, and it was very crowded. "What's…going on?" 

"Cinnabar is a big tourist site!" Alana remembered. "No one comes here for badges anymore…" 

"Nooo!" Celina hopped on her bike. "We have to find the gym right now!"

They watched hopelessly as she pedaled away. They found themselves at the Pokémon Lab, founded by Mr. Fuji. To their expectancies, Cid greeted them. 

"Hey, right now we're doing a big Fossil collection!" He said. "Didn't you get a fossil at Mt. Moon, Celina?" 

"That's right!" She dug through her pockets and pulled the Dome Fossil out. "Here it is! Can you really bring back the Pokémon by analyzing the DNA in this?" 

"Wow! That's amazing!" Tracey pulled an object out. "I got this at Pewter City, it's called Old Amber." 

"This is great!" Cid snatched them away. "Come back later to see the results!" 

They walked away, Celina's eyes scanning the crowded area for the gym. 

"I can't believe so many tourists have overrun this place!" She sighed. "We might as well go to the abandoned Pokémon Mansion." 

They entered into the large rundown building, surprised at how well kept it was inside. But it was obvious that no one was around. As they explored the corridors and giant rooms, they ran into different kinds of Pokémon. Celina caught a Ponyta, Grimer, and Magmar. 

"Hey, wait, I remember now!" Alana clasped her hands together. "This facility was known for genetically engineering a new Pokémon from Mew's DNA!" 

"Really?" Celina suddenly remembered. "This is where my dad was working! But…" Their eyes scanned to desolate and empty building. "Where is everyone?" 

"…You know these secret projects." Tracey shrugged. "They work and then they leave, not leaving behind a trace of evidence." 

"Prepare for trouble!" A woman's voice declared. 

"And make it double!" A man's familiar voice called out. 

"Yaaay!" Alana jumped up and down in excitement. 

Tracey rubbed his chin thoughtfully as they recited the rest of their motto. "This is the Jessie and James you told me about before, but I had no idea they were in Team Rocket!" 

"I don't think they count." Celina whispered. "Much too sweet…" 

"What are you guys doing here?" Alana jumped on James and squeezed him tight. "I missed you, James-darling!" 

"Aargh…" Jessie snatched him away from her. "We just felt like making a few extra bucks by digging through the junk here." She held up a large knapsack full of stuff. 

"We still have to pay our boss back for taking so much!" James smiled at Celina. 

"Why don't you let me help you out?!" Alana pounced on him again. 

"She **_does _**have a lot of money…" Meowth rubbed its chin as it appeared out of nowhere. "You're that Miyamoto girl in Clefairy Tales, aren't you?" 

"That's right!" She posed conceitedly. 

"That's my line…" It sighed. 

"That's my pose!" Jessie growled. 

"Umm…You guys?" Everyone turned to look at Tracey. "Do any of you…know the way out of here?" 

The six characters looked at each other briefly before their screams rang through the air. 

* * * * * *

"Everything's set up according to your plans." A woman's voice could be heard through the darkness. The scene is in a large room- dark, but a figure in a chair could be seen on the other side. "Those fools actually fell for it." 

"Good. That is good news, Cassidy and Butch." A deep mysterious voice came from the chair as a hand stroked the Persian seated next to it. 

"This'll teach Jessie and James to fool around like that!" Butch jeered. 

"They care too much about each other to care about the duties of Team Rocket." Cassidy smirked. "Either you'll have to separate them as a team, completely fire them, or murder them on the spot!" 

"I know what I have to do." The Boss replied. "It's only a matter of time." 

* * * * * *

"I could've sworn this was the way!" Tracey pointed down one hallway. 

"No way!" Celina argued. "I remember it was upstairs somewhere!" 

"Grr…" Jessie's blue eyes flashed in jealousy as Alana ran her fingers through James' hair, flirting furiously. "Well, I think we should go out the way James and I came in, I should think we remember!" 

"Yeah…" A sweat drop appeared on the back of his head. "Now that's enough…" 

"What's enough?" Alana eagerly asked, jumping up and down. "I just think you're the cutest thing in the world!" She giggled. 

"Ow!" Celina rubbed her side where she bumped into a table. "What's this?" She picked up a book on the counter. "A diary…" 

"It looks like it's made by one of the scientists that worked here!" Tracey said. 

As they continued on, they found a total of four diaries. Celina stored them away carefully to read later. On the last floor, they all collapsed in exhaustion. 

"How long have we been in here?" Jessie complained. 

"We're destined to stay in this building forever, never again being able to see the sunlight!" James whined. 

"Meeowth! This isn't my idea of a perfect get rich quick scheme!" It sighed. 

"Wait a minute…" Celina felt the Master Ball shaking on her waist. Releasing Mew, she found that Jessie and James seemed like they could care less about the rare and exclusive Pokémon. "What is it?" 

"You should've been able to find your way out by now." It told her, floating around in the doorways to peer into the rooms. "Something's wrong here…" 

"You better get back in." She called it back. "I have an idea! Give me your Venonat, Tracey!" 

"Sure…" He handed her the Pokéball and watched curiously as she sent it out. 

"Didn't you know? How can you call yourself a Pokémon Watcher?" She pet the creature kindly. "Venonat are famous for their radar capability! It can use this power to get us out of here!" 

"Oh…" He stared at her, taking in the information carefully. 

"James! My love!" Alana wrapped her arms around his waist, not caring about anything else but him. "Let's eat out if we ever get out of here!" 

"Alright! Just let me breathe!" He gagged, his face turning blue. 

"Get off of him, brat!" Jessie pulled her off. "I don't want a dead partner!" 

Tracey basically had to tie Alana with rope to keep her with him instead of pouncing on James as Celina led them away. The Venonat led them to a strange glowing room. The ground glowed a bright blue light, and Venonat motioned to jump into it. 

"That's our way out of here?" Alana cried nervously. "I don't trust it!"

"How can you be sure it's safe?" James asked Celina, huddling behind her next to Jessie. "I'm too good looking to die!" 

"Me too!" Jessie held on to him. 

"If we don't take this risk, we're all going to be in trouble!" She scolded. 

"That's our cue!" Cassidy and Butch leapt behind them from out of nowhere. She stepped forward, dressed in her typical black uniform. "Prepare for trouble and make it double!" 

"Not them again!" Jessie and James cried. 

"Not you again!" They shouted at Celina. Cassidy continued. "To infect the world with devastation!" 

"To blight all peoples in every nation!" 

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!" 

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!" 

"Cassidy!" 

"Butch!" 

"We're Team Rocket, circling earth all day and night!" 

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!" 

"That's right!" 

"Raticate!" Their Pokémon appeared. 

"How many times must we tell you how to recite the motto?!" Jessie shouted. 

"To **_protect_** the world from devastation!" James jumped up and argued. 

Celina sighed heavily as the four bickered and fought. 

"We're here to follow out with the Boss's orders!" Cassidy finally yelled. "He's mad that you two have been messing around too much to finally capture something!" 

"We've been getting some pretty huge hauls since that Cerulean City gig." Butch's dark brown eyes focused on Celina. "I'm pretty sure you would remember that." 

"Grr…" Her fist tightened as she clenched her teeth. "Exactly what are your Boss's orders?" 

"To eradicate these embarrassments immediately!" Cassidy exclaimed. "They're making our gang look bad, the Boss just can't stand that!" 

"We do this because…" Jessie couldn't say it. "Because…" 

"You guys care about each other." Celina quietly put it. 

"……" Cassidy and Butch knew it all along, and jeered cruelly at her words. "They're supposed to be partners, not lovers!" He informed her. "They're foolishness is gonna get them killed!" 

"By the Boss!" She added. 

"Jessie…?" James took her hands and looked into her eyes. 

"James…?" She stared back into his. 

"I…I could never tell you…" 

"I…always knew…" 

Celina turned away from them and scowled at Cassidy and Butch. Stepping up, she grabbed a Pokéball and raised it at them. "If you want to tear them apart, you'll have to get through **_me_**!" 

"And us!" Tracey dragged Alana over, followed by Meowth. 

"Oh, James!" Alana tore away from her ropes and glommed onto him, interrupting his romantic moment with Jessie. "You'll never be taken away from me again! Come on!" 

"Argh!" Celina's purple eyes started to glow. "Quit putting so much pressure on me! Why doesn't everyone just stoooooooooooooop?!" 

Her voice echoed through the air as a dark purple wave smashed through the wall and destroyed the entire south end of the building. They could plainly see the outside through the huge hole in the bricks. 

"Wow! You found a way to get us out of here!" Tracey complimented. 

"Oh no!" Butch realized. "We weren't supposed to let them find an exit!" 

"This whole thing was a trap!" Celina growled. "You tricked Jessie and James into coming here so you could follow out with your Boss's plans!" 

"Hahaha!" A deep laugh made them all whirl around. Giovanni appeared. "It looks like we can't hide anything from a psychic. But this is really none of your business! What Team Rocket does with its members do not involve insolent trainers like you…" 

"Insolent am I?" She shot back. "I'll show you who you're dealing with! To protect true love from devastation!" 

Tracey jumped in. "To rid Team Rocket from every nation!" 

"To defend the power and strength of love!" 

"To blast all evil to the stars above!" 

"Celes!" 

"Kenji!" 

"We're Pokémon trainers, striving to become the best!" 

"And now we face the ultimate test!" 

"Mariru!" Marril appeared. 

"Wow…they made they're own motto…" Alana stared. 

"Was that rehearsed or just created in the spur of the moment?" Meowth asked. 

"Fools…" He smirked, grabbing his own Pokéball. "The only way to settle this is with a Pokémon battle." Suddenly, his cellular phone ringing interrupted the tone. "_Hai_?" He answered. "What? The project is complete? Well done." He hung up and a helicopter came out of nowhere, hovering over them. "I have business to attend to. Cassidy! Butch! We have more important matters to take care of." 

As soon as they left, everyone breathed sighs of relief. Immediately, Alana leapt onto James' back, squeezing him. 

"Now that that's over with!" She squealed. 

A loud crash rang through the air as Celina smashed a mallet down on her. Dragging her friend away, she sighed. "_Gomen, _Alana. Hurting a girl with this hammer is against our official women rules, but…" 

The next scene shows Jessie, James, and Meowth happily waving goodbye as they floated away in their Meowth hot air balloon. As Celina waved, James' words from before echoed in her mind: 

_"You're really the only friend we have outside our little team…" _

"You know what? I'm glad we found them. If we hadn't, how could they have faced their boss?" Tracey grinned. "But do you ever think they'll admit their feelings for each other?" 

"Do you actually think they need to?" She replied. "Look at them! They're so serious about each other that they already know." She suddenly exclaimed in anger,"When will I ever get my eighth badge?!" 

"Hey, you guys!" Cid waved to them, running over with objects in his hands. "The experiment was a success! You guys are now the proud owners of an Aerodactyl and Kabutops!" 

"Wow, really?" They eagerly snatched the Pokéballs from him. 

"Hey…what happened to Alana?" He asked, pointing to the girl- tied up and gagged against their bikes. 

"Hey, Celina, you can go ahead and have Aerodactyl." Tracey handed the ball to her. "I don't think I can care for such a rare Pokémon…" 

"You just don't want to pay to feed it!" Celina growled in response, taking it from him. "I'll be glad to, anyway. Hey, wait a minute…" She reached into her backpack and took out the diaries she collected in the mansion. "I almost forgot about these…" 

"Oh, you guys went into that abandoned mansion…" Cid fixed his glasses. 

"Hmm…" She read the words to herself carefully. Suddenly, she stepped back, dropping the books. Her purple eyes shook in fear. 

"What is it?! What's wrong?!" Cid's frantic voice merely faded in the background as she dropped to the ground, a premonition coming to her. 

It was like a dream, and in it was Giovanni's evil laughter. The words: "Dark Sakura" were written everywhere, and a large red "R" glowed on the black wall. Alana suddenly appeared, and in her hands were Mew and a new Pokémon she had never seen. A red fire ate up the scene, and a Charizard appeared. It was obviously Ash's, because a second later they show him between Mew and the mysterious other Pokémon. 

"What…is the meaning of this?!" She covered her ears and screamed. 

A second later she opened her eyes to the worried faces of her older brother, Tracey, and Alana. 

"What did you see?" Tracey asked her. 

"Something bad is going to happen!" She grabbed her Master Ball. "Mew, tell me what it is!" Celina screamed at the purple and pink ball. 

"I can't tell…" It replied with its high-pitched babyish voice. "Maybe later…when you can understand it, too…" 

"What's going to happen?!" She screamed again. 

* * * * * *

Giovanni is seen as he steps out of a sealed room, answering his phone. A woman's voice, cloaked but mysteriously familiar, answered to him. 

"They're onto us." She told him. "Project Dark Sakura has begun." 

The man merely smiled evilly. 

ç To be Continued… 

Author's notes: This series' notes are serious! Please read them! #1: The quote that Celina heard from James **_is _**actually from one of the other episodes, number 21 from series #5, "Back to School". #2: Be sure to check out my extended version of "The Boss's Order, the Boss's Way", a good JAJRN coming soon! (It does not include the main characters from this story…) #3: The next episode series isn't **_really _**an episode series, it's about the first Pokémon movie, and something is going to happen that will change their lives forever…Don't miss it! 

Disclaimer: Bla bla bla…some stuff about Tracey, Mew, partially Alana (She's referred to as "Green" in the manga, "Pokémon Adventures"), Team Rocket, and all those other people not being mine and are property of those major companies…I think I made my point. 


End file.
